Geburtstag mit Hindernissen
by ducky72
Summary: Versuch einer Übersetzung von Weekendshift and Chocolate Cake: Eine Geburtstagsfeier und ein ganz besonderes Abendessen, in dessen Verlauf Abby sich daran erinnert, wie sie Gibbs kennengelernt hat...
1. Schwarze Rosen

**  
**

Eine Geburtstagsfeier und ein ganz besonderes Abendessen, in dessen Verlauf Abby sich an einen anderen Geburtstag erinnert und an das, was daraus entstand.

**Vorwort:** Freunde und Bekannte haben mich gefragt: Warum schreibst Du auf Englisch? Eine richtige Antwort darauf habe ich noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht, weil ich fast nur in Englisch geschriebene Fanfiction lese und auch erst nachdem ich die Folgen im Original gesehen habe, mich richtig in die Charaktere reindenken konnte. Keine Ahnung.

Jedenfalls möchte ich niemandem die Übersetzung vorenthalten. Ist mal ein Versuch. Ob´s funktioniert? Sagt ihr´s mir! Bitte!

Ursprünglich bestand diese Geschichte aus nur einem Kapitel und handelte von eben Abbys Erinnerung an ein Ereignis vor vielen Jahren. Da das aber eine etwas schwermütige Story ist, hatte ich mich entschlossen, die Geschichte etwas weniger trist anfangen zu lassen.

_**Spoiler:**_ Eigentlich keine, höchstens Hiatus I und II, obwohl das ja mittlerweile kein Spoiler mehr sein dürfte.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Muss ich das übersetzen? Also: Die Charaktere der Serie gehören mir nicht, ich borge sie mir nur aus und werde sie nach diesem Ausflug wieder zurückgeben. Dennoch kann es sein, dass sie die ein oder andere unangenehme Situation durchleben. Lisa, die ihr im ersten Kapitel kurz kennen lernen werdet, ist aber ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

_**A/N:**_ Apropos auf meinem Mist wachsen: Es handelt sich um keine wörtliche Übersetzung, das geht halt besonders bei Idioms/Ausdrücken und Sprichwörtern schlecht.

_**Rating**_: K+

--------------------

* * *

**Geburtstag mit Hindernissen (Weekendshift And Chokolate Cake)**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Schwarze Rosen**

Es war ihr Geburtstag. Oder, genauer gesagt, sie hatte gestern Geburtstag gehabt. Die Auswirkungen waren jedoch noch überall zu erkennen. Und zu spüren! Ihre Wohnung war ein einziges Durcheinander, und ihr ging es auch nicht besser.

Da es ihr 30ster Geburtstag gewesen war, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit gesehen, dem zu entkommen und so zu tun, als wäre ein ganz normaler Tag oder bestenfalls ein Geburtstag wie jeder andere. Sie hatte sogar in Erwägung gezogen, mit Gibbs zum Abendessen auszugehen; etwas, was sie nun schon seit vielen Jahren taten, und was sie beide so sehr genossen.

Aber, wie schon erwähnt, es war Abbys 30ster Geburtstag und sie hatte sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, eine Party für ihre Freunde und Kollegen zu schmeißen. Da ihr Geburtstag außerdem auf einen Samstag fiel, braucht man nicht zu erwähnen, dass es eine große Feier war, und ihre kleine Bude war bis unter die Decke mit Leuten vollgestopft. Es ging zu, wie auf einem Flohmarkt. Wenn sie heute jemand fragen würde, wie viele Gäste sie gehabt hatte – was für sie selbst zur Zeit noch ein Rätsel war – dann hätte sie nur zu antworten brauchen: „Warte einen Moment, bis ich die Rosen gezählt habe… ."

Die Rosen, ja. Jedes Mal, wenn ein neuer Gast erschienen war, hatte Abby vor Freude übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, als man ihr eine weitere schwarze Rose überreichte. Ja, tatsächlich, jeder einzelne Gast hatte ihr – nebst einer Reihe anderer Geschenke – eine einzelne schwarze Rose mitgebracht. Ja, jeder!

Sogar Gibbs.

„Wow, Gibbs!", hatte Abby ihn begrüßt.

„Eigentlich verschenke ich ja keine toten Blumen", hatte er gesagt, als er ihr die schwarze Rose entgegenhielt. „Sieh es als Ausnahme von der Regel."

Abby hatte daraufhin ihren Kopf nach links geneigt und gefragt: „Welche?"

Er hatte nur schelmisch gegrinst und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Abs."

An der Rose war eine Karte befestigt gewesen, und als Abby diese gelesen hatte, war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn fest gedrückt. Natürlich! Was hätte man auch anderes von ihr erwartet als Reaktion auf eine Einladung zu einem ganz privaten Abendessen zu Hause bei ihrem silberhaarigen Fuchs´. „Einladung zum Abendessen – morgen 19.30 Uhr – bei mir" hatte da auf der Karte gestanden. Dabei hatte Abby sich schon Sorgen gemacht, Gibbs enttäuscht zu haben, als sie ihm erzählt hatte, sie würden ihr diesjähriges Geburtstagsessen wohl verschieben müssen. Nun, da hatte sie offenbar falsch gelegen. Soviel also zum Thema, Gibbs sei mürrisch, reserviert, unnahbar und Gott weiß, was man ihm noch alles nachsagte. Sie kannten ihn halt alle nicht so gut, wie Abby ihn kannte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Abby gar nicht erwartet, dass Gibbs überhaupt bei ihr auftauchen würde. Er hasste Menschenmengen, erst recht in geschlossenen Räumen. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn natürlich höflich gebeten einzutreten. Aber sie war nicht im geringsten erstaunt gewesen über seine Ablehnung. Verstohlen hatte er über ihre Schulter geschaut und den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Ach, danke, Abs. Weißt du, ich habe noch zu tun."

„Was da wäre?", hatte sie gestichelt.

„Äh, weißt du, ich habe morgen Abend einen Gast zum Essen…", hatte Gibbs sich gewunden.

„Ach, warte mal! Ich hol dir wenigstens einen Kaffee und etwas Hühnchen." Mit diesen Worten hatte Abby ihn in der Tür stehen gelassen und war Richtung Küche verschwunden.

Gibbs hatte einen Blick in Abbys Wohnung geworfen, und er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er McGee erspähte, der sich seinen Weg durch die Menge kämpfte. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Armer Tim! Höchstwahrscheinlich hatten Ziva und Tony ihren Spaß, unterhielten sich und tanzten, und McGee musste Essen und Getränke für sie herbeiholen, hatte Gibbs sich gedacht. Dann hatte er Abby wieder gesehen, die nicht nur einen Pot dampfenden Kaffees in der Hand hielt, sondern auch eine hübsche junge Frau im Schlepptau hatte.

Er hatte sie sofort wiedererkannt.

„Sieh mal, wer hier ist", hatte Abby verkündet, wobei sie vor Freude strahlte.

„Hallo, Jethro", hatte die Frau ihn begrüßt und ihm den Teller mit dem kalten Hühnchen überreicht. Dann, da sie nun beide Hände frei hatte, hatte sie angefangen zu gebärden. _Na, beherrschst du die Gebärdensprache immer noch perfekt, Jethro?_

Gibbs hatte den Teller an Abby weiter gereicht. _Hallo Lisa, immer noch glücklich in Schweden? Sag, wie geht's deiner Familie?_

„Okay, Leute, ich glaub, ihr braucht mich hier nicht mehr." Abby hatte den Teller und den Kaffeepot auf der Treppe abgestellt und ging, um sich wieder um ihre anderen Gäste zu kümmern.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann sie Lisa das nächste Mal gesehen hatte, sie wusste nur, dass es weit nach Mitternacht gewesen war.

„Ab-by-y", hatte Lisa gegrinst. „ Ich glaube, du musst neuen Kaffee besorgen."

---------------------------------------

Es war spät geworden letzte Nacht, oder besser gesagt, früh heute morgen, als Abby endlich die letzten Gäste verabschiedet hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen war sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer geschlurft, hatte die Tür aufgesperrt und war in dem Moment eingeschlafen, als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später, oder allerhöchstens zwei – Abby hatte sich gerade in ihrem Bett umgedreht und war soeben dabei, sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen – da klingelte ihr Telefon. Sie versuchte zunächst, es zu ignorieren, aber es wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Stattdessen ging nun auch noch ihr Handy los. Widerwillig griff sie danach und ging ran.

„Abby, ich brauch dich im Labor!" Gibbs tat es leid, Abby so früh zur Arbeit beordern zu müssen, aber das einzige, woran man das erkennen konnte, war, dass er mit ruhiger Stimme sprach.

„Oh, Gibbs! Es ist Sonntag, und ich bin gerade erst ins Bett gegangen", murmelte Abby im Halbschlaf.

„Bett? Nun, dann begib dich mal umgehend raus aus diesem Ding, das du Bett nennst!" Gibbs blieb hartnäckig.

„Oooooooch! Was…?" Weiter kam sie nicht. Als nächstes starrte Abby nur noch ihr Handy an und seufzte. Gibbs hatte das Gespräch beendet.

„Tschüß Schlaf, tschüß Sonntag!" Stöhnend stand Abby aus dem ihr als Bett dienenden Sarg auf.

Abby war es ja gewohnt, nicht viel zu schlafen, und das wäre auch nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, wäre sie noch wach gewesen. Aber jetzt, da sie gerade unter die gemütliche warme und weiche Decke gekrabbelt war und ihr Kopf im weichen Kissen versunken war, war das der blanke Horror. Es fiel ihr wirklich nicht leicht aufzustehen. Ihr schlimmster Albtraum wurde wahr:

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie laut und war absolut überzeugt: „Jetzt bin ich alt!"

Abby schlurfte rüber ins Bad, duschte und zog sich an und jetzt, da sie sich besser fühlte, wurde sie sich des Zustandes bewusst, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand.

Ihre Wohnung war voll mit schwarzen Rosen. Das war definitiv der bezaubernste Effekt, den ihre Party hinterlassen hatte. Unglücklicherweise war es aber auch der einzige, welcher eine Bezeichnung auch nur annähernd von _schön_ verdiente. Alles andere war eine Katastrophe. Stapelweise schmutziges Geschirr warteten darauf gespült zu werden und praktisch überall lagen Essensreste verstreut.

„Ich werde Jahre brauchen, das wieder aufzuräumen", dachte Abby laut. Dennoch seufzte sie vor Erleichterung. In weiser Voraussicht hatte sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer abgeschlossen. Gott weiß, wo sie heute morgen sonst noch welche Art von Überresten gefunden hätte … .

Ein leichter Kater machte sich bemerkbar und Abby beschloss, mit dem Taxi zur Arbeit zu fahren. So würde sie auf jeden Fall noch ein paar zusätzliche Minuten Schlaf bekommen.

---------------------------------------

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Die Tücken eines Sonntages

**Kapitel 2 – Die Tücken eines Sonntages**

Als sie im NCIS-Hauptgebäude ankam, ging Abby sofort ins Großraumbüro um zu hören, was passiert war.

Ziva war in Arbeit versunken und tippte eifrig auf ihrem Computer herum. Tony hingegen schlief tief und fest, den Kopf auf seinem Schreibtisch, die Unterarme als Kissen benutzend.

„Wo ist Gibbs?" fragte Abby.

Ziva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist gerade raus gegangen. Hat irgendwas von Koffein gebabbelt. Wäre übrigens schon sein vierter Kaffee heute morgen. Und es ist noch nicht mal acht Uhr."

„Wirklich?" Abby atmete hörbar aus, als sie daran dachte, dass Gibbs letzte Nacht ja so einige Tassen Kaffee vor ihrer Wohnungstür getrunken hatte.

„Dem geht´s wohl sehr schlecht, hm?" fragte Abby und zeigte Richtung Tony.

Ziva grinste. „Oh ja, unser kleiner Tony hat ein bisschen zu weit aus dem Glas geschaut."

„Zu tief ins Glas geschaut, Ziva." Gibbs fegte an ihnen vorbei, hielt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat, sich dann umdrehte und Abby den Riesenbecher CafPow entgegenhielt, den er für sie mitgebracht hatte. „Ich dachte, den könntest du gebrauchen", sagte er. Dann ging er leise rüber zu Tonys Tisch, beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte: „Tony?"

„Mm hmm ... Boss?" murmelte Tony, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Seit wann kannst du im Schlaf ermitteln?"

„Äääähm ..., ich schlaf ja gar nicht, Boss", murmelte Tony.

Das brachte ihm natürlich eine Kopfnuss ein, die ihn ruckartig hellwach machte und dazu führte, dass er sich aufrecht hinsetzte wie ein Schuljunge, der gerade erwischt wurde unaufmerksam gewesen zu sein.

„Tony, hast du die Liste?" wollte Gibbs ungeduldig wissen und er warf Tony einen bedrohlichen Blick zu.

„Ja, Boss, hab ich ... irgendwo ... ." Tony fing an, auf seinem Tisch rumzuwühlen.

Gibbs grinste nur und ging rüber zu seinem eigenen Tisch.

„Abby, da wartet ein Wagen auf dich unten in der Werkstatt. Der Ehemann eines Navy Lieutenant ist heute morgen mit seinem Wagen einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde. Keine Bremsspuren. McGee sollte auch schon da sein."

Abby ging zu McGee in die Werkstatt.

---------------------------------------

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um die offensichtliche Ursache des Unfalls zu finden. Die Bremsleitung war beschädigt. Es war nur zu eindeutig, dass sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Lieutenant Anna Michaels nach, der Ehefrau des Verletzten, hatte sie das Auto zwei Tage zuvor zur Reparatur gegeben. Angeblich hatten die Bremsen nicht richtig funktioniert.

Hatten sie es also womöglich nur mit Schlamperei zu tun? Oder, was eigentlich eher zu vermuten war, hatte jemand die Bremsen absichtlich manipuliert?

Abby und McGee brauchten erheblich länger, jemanden in der Werkstatt zu erreichen, in der der Wagen zwei Tage zuvor repariert worden war, als die Ursache für das Versagen der Bremsen zu finden.

Es war ja schließlich Sonntag.

Sie erfuhren, dass Mrs. Michaels sich beim Mechaniker darüber beklagt hatte, dass die Bremsen des Wagens nicht richtig funktionieren würden und sie hatte vorgeschlagen, der Wagen solle durchgecheckt werden und nach Möglichkeit, das hatte ihrer Aussage nach wohl ihr Mann erbeten, sollten die Bremsleitungen ausgetauscht werden. Der Mechaniker erzählte Abby und McGee, dass er, nachdem er keine Anzeichen für irgendwelche Mängel hatte entdecken können, die Bremsen neu eingestellt habe und anschließend eine Motorraumwäsche gemacht habe, für den Fall, dass er irgendetwas übersehen hätte. Mrs. Michaels hatte er dann gesagt, sie solle zurückkommen, sollten noch einmal Probleme auftreten.

„Sie war´s!" Abby war sich dessen absolut sicher, als sie und McGee Gibbs über ihre neuesten Erfahrungen in Kenntnis setzten. Mit einer Schwarzlichtlampe in der Hand beugte sie sich über den Motorraum.

Gibbs´ Bauchgefühl sagte ihm auch, dass das durchaus wahr sein könnte. „Ja, sieht wohl so aus. Sie benahm sich zu gelassen, als wir sie heute morgen gesehen haben. Uninteressiert, unbetroffen, einfach nicht so, wie man es von jemandem erwarten würde, der gerade erfahren hat, dass einer seiner nahen Angehörigen mit dem Tod kämpft. Aber Vermutungen reichen nicht aus. Ich brauche Beweise. Beweis es, Abs."

„Bin schon dabei", ließ Abby verlauten. Sie winkte Gibbs und McGee zu sich und zeigte ihnen einen winzigen Fleck auf einem Kabel, unterhalb der Stelle, an der die Bremsleitung beschädigt war. „Blut!" Nur Abby war in der Lage, dieses Wort auf so spektakuläre und siegreiche Art zu betonen.

„Tim, gib mir doch bitte mal n Wattestäbchen." Abby wischte an dem Blut auf dem Kabel und hielt den Wattebausch triumphierend in die Höhe.

„Wie lange?" wollte Gibbs ungeduldig wissen.

„Drei Stunden", antwortete Abby mit Bestimmtheit und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, ihr Boss mochte das Wort Stunde nicht, geschweige denn _Stunden_, aber daran konnte sie auch nichts ändern. Das lag nicht an ihr. Gibbs im Gegenzug wusste, wenn Abby sich auf die Unterlippe biss und ihn so ansah wie jetzt, dann steckte mehr dahinter.

„Aber?" fragte er kurz angebunden.

„A-ber … das ist nur die ungefähre Zeit, die es braucht, die DNA zu extrahieren und die PCR durchzuführen. Danach muss ich noch einige andere Dinge machen, von denen ich mir sicher bin, dass du sie jetzt nicht im Detail wissen möchtest … und auch nicht sonst irgendwann …, dann schicke ich das DNA-Muster in die Datenbank und warte auf den Abgleich. Am Nachmittag." Abby enthüllte schließlich, was Gibbs so sehnsüchtig hatte wissen wollen. Und wenn sie Glück hatten, dann würden sie vielleicht einen Treffer landen. Gibbs sah sie mit zweifelhaftem Blick an. „Gibbs, ich kann das nicht abkürzen!" versuchte Abby sich zu verteidigen.

„Na, worauf wartest du dann noch?" Ungeduldig winkte er sie fort, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, sie solle sich sofort an die Arbeit machen.

---------------------------------------

Es war früher Nachmittag, und Abby hatte schließlich den langweiligsten Teil ihrer Arbeit erreicht: Warten! Sie hatte die PCR für den genetischen Fingerabdruck durchgeführt, hatte noch einige andere Tests vorbereitet, die sie am Montag durchzuführen hatte und hatte das DNA-Muster zur Identifizierung in die Datenbank eingegeben. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis das Ergebnis vorlag, da die Datenbank am Wochenende ja nicht so überlastet war.

Unglücklicherweise dauerte es aber lange genug, um sie einnicken zu lassen; trotz der lauten Musik, die ihr Labor erfüllte.

Gibbs betrat das Labor, machte die Musik aus und als er sah, dass Abby fest schlief, ihre Arme auf dem Tisch unter ihrem Kopf verschränkt, da musste er einfach lächeln. Er schlich rüber zu ihr und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

„Guten Abend, gut´ Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht … ", summte er.

Abby war so erschrocken über diese unerwartete Stimme, die in ihr Ohr flüsterte, dass sie aufsprang, sich dabei herumdrehte und in Gibbs´ nicht weniger entsetztes und erstauntes Gesicht blickte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich _so_ leicht erschrecken würde. Normalerweise spürte sie ja seine Anwesenheit und zuckte immer nur ganz leicht, wenn er sie auf diese Weise ärgerte. Diesmal jedoch hatte sie beim Aufspringen ihre Arme in die Luft geworfen und war herumgewirbelt, und er war gerade noch so in der Lage gewesen, einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Ansonsten hätten sie wohl beide nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem Mix frischen heißen Kaffees und CafPows gemacht, die Gibbs gerade mitgebracht hatte.

Beide standen sie wie angewurzelt da und schauten einander an. Abby hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Ihre Augen blickten aus schmalen Schlitzen wütend drein, sie hatte ihre Lippen fest zusammengepresst, die linke Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und drohend den Zeigefinger der rechten Hand erhoben. So kam es, dass Gibbs mit weit geöffneten Augen in Abbys mach-das-nie-wieder-oder-ich-bring-dich-um-ohne-verwertbare-Spuren-zu-hinterlassen-Gesicht starrte.

„Gibbs!" stieß Abby vorwurfsvoll aus, als ihr Gesicht sich langsam wieder etwas entspannte. Sie knuffte seinen Oberarm und schnappte sich das CafPow. Dann ließ Abby sich in ihren Stuhl plumpsen, nahm einen großen Zug ihres Koffein-Drinks und hob ihren Kopf, um Gibbs aus traurigen Augen anzublicken.

„Ich bin alt, Gibbs", lamentierte sie.

„Alt? Was um alles in der Welt bin ich dann?" Gibbs lachte und sah sie fragend an.

„Ach … das erzähl ich dir besser nicht", antwortete Abby ein wenig verlegen. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Als ich fünfzehn war, da haben wir Leute um die 30 … na ja … ."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du hast mir das erzählt, erinnerst du dich?" Gibbs kicherte.

Abby biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut daran. Damals hatte er sie nur angestarrt bevor er sie angegrinst hatte: „Du wirst eines Tages auch noch das Vergnügen haben, in dieses Alter zu kommen. Lass uns dann noch mal darüber reden!"

Ein grelles Piepsen ertönte und riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehten sich zum Computermonitor um, auf dem ein grünes blinkendes Signal einen Treffer in der DNA-Datenbank anzeigte und sogleich den Eigentümer der DNA mitlieferte.

Abs, heißt das das, was ich glaube, dass es das heißt?" Gibbs zeigte auf den Monitor.

„Yep, Gibbs", bestätigte Abby, „einhundertprozentig!"

„DiNozzo und McGee sind unterwegs, um Tonys Liste abzuarbeiten. Ruf Ziva an und erzähl ihr … von dem da, und sag ihr, ich treffe sie draußen", gab Gibbs Anweisung und war bereits unterwegs und aus dem Labor als er den Satz beendet hatte.

„Aber …", rief Abby hinter ihm her, aber er war schon längst außer Hörweite. Mit offenem Mund sah sie zu, wie die Schiebetür ihres Labors sich schloss und machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. Das Telefon klingelte. Gedankenabwesend drückte sie den Lautsprecherknopf und stieß ein kurzes, leicht verwirrt klingendes „La - bor?" aus.

„Gut gemacht, Abs! Geh nach Hause. Wir sehen uns um halb acht. Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger!"

„Na klar, ich hoffe, du auch", antwortete sie, obwohl es nur zu offensichtlich war, dass der Anrufer bereits aufgelegt hatte. Abby setzte ihren zufriedensten Blick auf, rief Ziva an, und dann hatte sie es plötzlich unheimlich eilig … .

---------------------------------------


	3. Dinner

**Kapitel 3 – Dinner**

Es war jetzt 19.20Uhr.

Gibbs stand in seiner Küche, erschöpft, aber sehr zufrieden mit dem, was er fürs Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Chinesisch. Frisch zubereitet. Nicht dieses „zum Mitnehmen" aus dem Restaurant. Wirklich, es ging doch nichts über selbst gekochtes Essen.

Aber es gab Zeiten und Orte, da konnte man einfach nicht selbst zum Kochlöffel greifen.

Im Job, zum Beispiel. Jeder im Team liebte chinesisches Essen und sie aßen dort häufig chinesisch – „zum Mitnehmen". Und das trotz der ganzen Nachteile, die solch ein Essen hatte: In Papp-Kartons verpackt, seit einer halben Stunde umher getragen, das hieß, wenn man Glück hatte, war es nur eine halbe Stunde, und bis man es dann endlich zu essen bekam, war es fast immer nur noch lauwarm oder, was sogar noch schlimmer war, pappig.

Verglichen mit dem, was jetzt mit seinem köstlichen Duft den Raum erfüllte … der schiere Gedanke ließ Gibbs erschaudern … und er bereute es sofort. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und – sich mit den Händen am Spülbecken abstützend – wartete er darauf, dass Schmerz und Schwindelgefühl wieder nachließen.

Nun, Abby würde jedenfalls dieses Mahl genießen. Sie war verrückt nach chinesischem Essen, aber das einzige chinesische Essen, das sie je auf der Arbeit angerührt hatte, waren Tofu-Wraps. „Bloß nicht diesen Pappfraß!" sagte sie immer.

Heute Abend würde Abby also ihr gut gewürztes, frisches, heißes Chinesisches Abendessen bekommen.

Die Vorbereitung war nicht ganz so einfach gewesen, beachtete man, was ihm am Nachmittag widerfahren war. Aber Gibbs hätte Abby niemals enttäuscht und ihr gemeinsames Dinner abgesagt, obwohl Ducky ihm geraten hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, sich hinzulegen und nach Möglichkeit die nächsten zwei Tage im Bett zu verbringen, bzw., weil er Gibbs ja als ungeduldigen Patienten kannte, wenigstens einen Tag. Und wehe ihm, würde er sich vor Donnerstag wieder im Büro sehen lassen! So ein Quatsch! So schlimm war sein Zustand doch gar nicht. Also hatte er sein bestes gegeben und in Rekordzeit dieses Essen zubereitet.

Es würde Bananensuppe als Vorspeise geben. Fast hätte er die Kokosmilch vergessen! Er hatte das erst gemerkt, als er am Vorabend unterwegs zu Abby war. Also hatte er einen Umweg gemacht, bevor er gestern Abend auf Abbys Party aufgetaucht war.

Hauptgericht - Enten- und Hähnchenbrust waren schon im Ofen, Reis, und die „Zehn köstlichen Gemüse" – schwarze Pilze, Mungbohnenkeimlinge, Bambussprossen, Wasserkastanien, Karotten, fermentiertes Bohnenmus, Knoblauch, Stangensellerie und rote Paprika – waren bereits klein geschnitten und würden zubereitet, nachdem sie die Suppe gegessen hätten.

Okay, er schummelte. Ein „köstliches Gemüse" fehlte noch. Er würde es extra servieren: gebratener Tofu, mariniert in Sojasoße und Ingwer. Tofu – er würde niemals verstehen, wie jemand das essen konnte! Es hatte keinen Eigengeschmack und – was noch viel schlimmer war – es quietschte, wenn man draufbiss. Igitt, er hätte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran erschaudern können, erinnerte sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig an die Nachwirkungen, die diese Aktion vor ein paar Minuten hervorgerufen hatte. Nein, er würde lieber nicht an seine erste und hoffentlich letzte Begegnung mit diesem Lebensmittel denken.

Es gab Reisbällchen und Bananen zum Nachtisch, die beide im Kühlschrank darauf warteten, kurz vor dem Servieren ausgebacken zu werden.

---------------------------------------

Um Punkt 19.30Uhr klopfte es an der Haustür, die nie verschlossen war, weshalb jeder, der das wusste, einfach eintrat. Sein Besucher wusste das natürlich, und im nächsten Moment wurde nach ihm gerufen, und im Flur waren Fußtritte zu hören. Gibbs bereitete sich innerlich auf das vor, was nun folgen würde. Er atmete tief durch, lächelte und trat aus der Küche, um sich sogleich von einer wie immer stürmischen Abby umarmt zu finden.

Gibbs zuckte zusammen. Er konnte gerade noch ein „Autsch" unterdrücken, jedoch ein leises Ächzen nicht mehr vermeiden. Abby hielt sofort in ihrer Umarmungszeremonie inne und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Hände befanden sich aber immer noch auf Gibbs´ Oberarmen.

„Gibbs!" rief Abby, als sie die Beule und die Naht über seinem rechten Auge erblickte.

„Ich bin okay, Abs", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Oh Gibbs! Was ist passiert?" fragte Abby besorgt.

Ja, genau so hatte er erwartet, dass sie reagieren würde: Abby fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Gibbs versuchte sachte, ihren Arm von seinem linken Arm zu nehmen, aber bevor er das tun konnte, griff Abby für einen kurzen Moment etwas fester zu, als sie näher heran ging, um die Wunde auf seiner Stirn zu begutachten.

„Au! … A-b-b-y … bitte!" Gibbs stöhnte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Abby ließ sofort los und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Wenn Gibbs _„bitte" _sagte, dann musste es schlimm sein.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, also nahm er ihre Hand in seine rechte und zog sie in die Küche.

„Nichts, worum du dir Sorgen machen müsstest", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „nur eine üble Prellung."

„Aber Gibbs, was … ?" fragte Abby.

„Erzähl ich dir … später. Was ist das?" er zeigte auf die Box in der Tasche, die an ihrem Handgelenk baumelte; die Box, mit der er eben schon schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, als sie ihn umarmt hatte. Die Ecken der Box hatten sich in seinen linken Arm gebohrt.

Abby neigte ihren Kopf nach rechts und lächelte. „Zeig ich dir … später."

Er hätte gar nicht fragen brauchen, und sie müsste gar nicht antworten, weil er genau wusste, und sie genau wusste, dass er genau wusste, was in dem Karton war. Es war einfach nur so eine Art Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel, ein Ritual, mit dem sie ihr Geburtstagsessen nun schon seit einigen Jahren begannen.

Sie standen in einem ganz besonderen Verhältnis zueinander, und niemand hatte bisher herausfinden können, was dieses Verhältnis so besonders machte. Einige Leute meinten, Abby und Gibbs verhielten sich wie Vater und Tochter oder wie kleine Schwester und großer Bruder und vielleicht lagen sie da auch nicht so ganz falsch. Den beiden lag viel aneinander. Er beschützte sie wann immer nötig und/oder möglich, und sie bat ihn um Hilfe wann immer sie Fragen hatte oder einfach nur jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Sie waren jedoch in keinster Weise miteinander verwandt. Andere wiederum behaupteten, sie seien ineinander verliebt oder seien es zumindest irgendwann einmal gewesen. Nein, das waren sie nie gewesen, und das waren sie auch jetzt nicht. Ihre Beziehung zueinander war rein freundschaftlich - die Art Freundschaft, von der viele Leute behaupteten und Toni an erster Stelle behauptete, sie würde nicht existieren: Ein Mann und eine Frau, die beste Freunde waren - und nur beste Freunde – ohne irgendein Techtelmechtel.

Der köstliche Duft zog Abby magisch zum Ofen hin, und Gibbs konnte sie in absolut nicht davon abhalten, in sämtliche Töpfe und Schüsseln zu gucken. Eine davon beäugte sie ganz besonders.

„Erzähl mir ja nicht, dass das Tofu ist", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, mir nicht wieder um den Hals zu fallen …", antwortete er vorsichtig.

Abby streckte ihre Zunge raus, leckte damit an den Fingerspitzen von Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger, hielt diese dann in die Höhe und grinste. „Ich schwöre!"

„Ja, ist es", bestätigte Gibbs nun.

„Abby machte einen Luftsprung und klatschte in die Hände, wobei ihre Zöpfe durch die Luft wirbelten. Sie musste sich selbst an das Versprechen erinnern, welches sie vor ein paar Sekunden gegeben hatte.

„Abby, könntest du …", wies Gibbs sie an und zeigte in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Abby kniff ihre Augen zusammen, sodass ihr Gesicht schließlich einen ganz speziellen prüfenden Blick widerspiegelte, den nur sie in der Lage war aufzusetzen. Schließlich bewegte sie sich und mit einem kräftigen Kopfnicken, ließ sie mit tiefer Stimme verlauten: „Ey, ey Sir … Boss … Gibbs!" Dann wirbelte sie herum, und beim Verlassen der Küche kicherte sie leise: „mein silberhaariger Fuchs!"

Gibbs grinste verschmitzt und einige Minuten darauf begann er, das Essen zu servieren.

---------------------------------------

Sie genossen das Essen und redeten über dieses und jenes. Abby erzählte Gibbs, _**was**_ er auf ihrer Party alles verpasst hatte, und er konterte, er habe sich in bester Gesellschaft befunden. Es hatte ihn sehr gefreut, Lisa wiedergesehen zu haben, die er genauso lange kannte, wie er Abby kannte.

Während des Hauptganges konnte Abby einfach nicht widerstehen, Gibbs zu fragen, ob er _wirklich _keinen Tofu haben wolle.

„Abby, das ist nicht witzig!" Er sah sie warnend an.

Natürlich, Abby wusste ja, dass er kein Tofu mochte. Absolut nicht. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die ihn damals dazu überredet hatte, es zu kosten. _Er hatte ein Stück genommen, misstrauisch draufgebissen, einmal … zwei… nein, nicht wirklich zweimal – er hatte die Augen verdreht und dann … nein, er hatte es nicht runtergeschluckt. „Das Zeug lebt ja noch!" war sein entsetzter Kommentar angesichts der merkwürdigen Kaugeräusche._

„Nein?" fragte Abby noch einmal und grinste. Sie wunderte sich sowieso, warum er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, es zuzubereiten. Nun, das war halt seine Gibbs-Art. Er würde einfach alles für sie machen.

„Nein", war seine prompte Antwort, und er setzte dazu an, mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, hielt aber sofort inne, biss die Zähne aufeinander und verzog leicht das Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass Abby nichts bemerkt hatte.

Hatte sie aber. Natürlich. Sie beobachtete ihn genau, und Besorgnis machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Jetzt sag endlich, was passiert ist", verlangte Abby. „Sofort!"

So kam es, dass Abby nach einer kurzen Zusammenfassung des aktuellen Falles schließlich erfuhr, was Gibbs an diesem Nachmittag widerfahren war … .

---------------------------------------


	4. Lieutenant Anna Michaels

**Kapitel 4 – Lieutenant Anna Michaels**

Und das war geschehen:

Im Morgengrauen war Frank Michaels, der Ehemann einer jungen Marinesoldatin, mit seinem Wagen einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt, wobei er schwer verletzt wurde. Der Ehefrau Mrs. Anna Michaels zufolge, hatte er regelmäßig Beruhigungsmittel eingenommen, so auch in dieser Nacht, kurz bevor er sich entschlossen hatte auf einen Drink auszugehen. Tests bestätigten, dass der Mann nicht nur Beruhigungsmittel genommen hatte, sondern auch schon ein oder zwei Drinks gehabt haben musste, bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte.

Als Gibbs und sein Team Mrs. Michaels über den Unfall informierten, war sie nicht sonderlich bestürzt. Sie schien nicht sonderlich betroffen, sah eher müde aus und wollte auch nicht ins Krankenhaus, um an der Seite ihres Mannes zu sein.

Gibbs hatte Abby dann unsanft geweckt, als der Wagen für den Abtransport ins Hauptquartier fertig gemacht wurde, wo Abby und McGee ihn schließlich untersuchten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Blut, welches sie bei der manipulierten Bremsleitung gefunden hatten, Lieutenant Anna Michaels´ Blut war.

Tony und McGee waren unterwegs, um diejenigen zu befragen, von denen Tony herausgefunden hatte, dass Mr. Michaels ihnen noch Geld schuldete. Sie sollten sich auch im Krankenhaus nach Mr. Michaels Zustand erkundigen und ihn wenn möglich, sollte er zwischenzeitlich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt haben, auch befragen.

Damit blieben Ziva und Gibbs übrig, um Lieutenant Anna Michaels noch einmal zu vernehmen.

Als sie das Haus erreichten, hörten sie bereits den Lärm im Innern. Da sie nicht wussten, was da drinnen vor sich ging, betraten sie vorsichtig das Haus. Die Regale im Flur waren leer und alles lag am Boden verstreut. In der Nähe des Einganges standen zwei Koffer, was den Eindruck erweckte, dass Mrs. Michaels vorhatte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Gibbs und Ziva folgten dem Lärm, der offenbar aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Es waren furchtbare Geräusche, hervorgerufen von Gegenständen, die umhergeschleudert wurden, und von zerbrechendem Glas. Und während dieser ganzen Zeit schrie eine Frau. Nein, sie schrie nicht, sie kreischte.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl! Warum lebst du immer noch? Hättest du nicht einfach tot sein können?" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen und der Lärm von zu Bruch gehenden Möbelstücken folgten.

Gibbs rief Lieutenant Michaels beim Namen und machte deutlich, dass er und Ziva nun das Wohnzimmer betreten würden. Er warf einen schnellen Blick um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer und sah einen verwüsteten Raum und mittendrin eine randalierende Anna Michaels. Oh Mann, sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihn einmal mehr nicht betrogen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er bedeutete Ziva, einen Moment zu warten, bevor sie ihm folgen sollte.

Gibbs rief noch einmal Lieutenant Michaels Namen und trat in die Tür …

… und bereute sofort, den falschen Augenblick gewählt zu haben. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, aber mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie musste etwas recht schweres genommen und in seine Richtung geworfen haben. Es traf ihn nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte sein Gesicht weg, als etwas neben seinem Kopf explodierte. Er riss den rechten Arm in die Höhe und duckte sich infolge des Einschlages, wobei er einen Schritt zur Seite machte und, da er gerade vom Pech verfolgt schien, unglücklich über etwas stolperte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Linke Körperhälfte voran fiel er und stürzte in eine Schrankwand.

All das geschah so schnell, dass, als Ziva ihn erreichte, es bereits zu spät gewesen war, ihn vor dem Sturz zu bewahren. Er stöhnte ob des pochenden Schmerzes in Kopf und Seite, aber er gab Ziva ein Zeichen, dass er okay war, sodass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun der Person zuwandte, die dieses Chaos verursachte.

Während es Ziva gelang, Anna Michaels zu überwältigen, die jedoch weiterhin um sich schlug und sich wehrte, kam Gibbs wieder auf die Beine, leicht schwankend. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Ein schneidender Schmerz ließ ihn mit einer Hand seine Stirn berühren. Die Berührung ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen, und als er seine Finger betrachtete waren sie blutig und er konnte Glassplitter glitzern sehen. Offensichtlich hatte das Objekt, das ihn verfehlt hatte, als er den Raum betreten hatte, die Glas-Vitrine getroffen und zerbrochen, wobei Glasscherben in alle Richtungen geflogen waren. Eine größere Scherbe hatte ihn an der Stirn verletzt und später würde Ducky eine ganze Anzahl kleinerer Splitter aus der Wunde entfernen müssen, bevor er sie nähen konnte.

Sein Handy klingelte, und Tony informierte ihn, dass er und McGee im Krankenhaus waren, wo Mr. Michaels ein paar Minuten zuvor seinen massiven Verletzungen erlegen war.

Als Anna Michaels vom Tod ihres Gatten erfuhr, brach sie zusammen und gestand schließlich alles. Sie war erleichtert, endlich die Möglichkeit zu haben, jemandem von ihren Qualen zu berichten, die zu ihrer derzeitigen Situation geführt hatten.

Sie hatte versucht, ihren Mann zu töten, und als er bei dem Unfall nicht um Leben gekommen war, da hatte sie sich gefürchtet, ihn wiederzusehen, weil sie gewusst hatte, dass alles noch schlimmer werden würde. So hatte sie beschlossen, fortzulaufen und sich irgendwo vor ihm zu verstecken. Wenn sie auch nicht wusste wo, so wusste sie doch sicher, dass sie es tun musste. Mehr als ein Jahr lang hatte sie ihm bei vielen Gelegenheiten Beruhigungsmittel und Schlaftabletten gegeben, die ihr verschrieben worden waren, und letzte Nacht, während er sich geduscht hatte, hatte sie die Bremsleitung seines Wagens beschädigt. Nein, sie hatte den neuen Kratzer´ an ihrem Finger nicht bemerkt, da waren zu viele - von der Gartenarbeit am Vortag.

Sie war eine verzweifelte Frau. Ihr Mann war vor Jahren zum Alkoholiker geworden als er seinen Job verloren hatte. Er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, einen neuen zu finden, gewöhnte sich stattdessen daran, den ganzen Tag zu schlafen und nachts auszugehen oder an seinem Computer zu arbeiten´, wie er es nannte. Er hatte sie gedemütigt, sie übel beschimpft – nicht nur zu Hause, auch vor anderen, auch vor Freunden.

Er hatte sie wie eine Sklavin behandelt und war grob. Aber er hatte sie nie geschlagen. Zumindest nicht der eigentlichen Bedeutung des Wortes nach. Vielleicht, wenn er es getan hätte, vielleicht wäre sie in der Lage gewesen, einfach zu gehen. Vielleicht.

Er hatte sie zu den widerlichsten Dingen gezwungen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte, und wenn sie sich geweigert hatte mitzumachen´, hatte er sie einfach vergewaltigt.

Warum also hatte sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen?

Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht war sie zu sehr eingeschüchtert von seinen Drohungen, sich umzubringen, sollte sie nicht tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Damit nicht genug, hatte er jedesmal betont, er würde sicherstellen, dass _sie_ dann für seinen Selbstmord verantwortlich gemacht würde. Seine Art, Druck auf sie auszuüben, war innerhalb weniger Jahre zur Perfektion der Erpressung auf psychologischer Basis geworden.

Darüber hinaus war sie unfähig geworden zu handeln, weil sie nichts mehr für diesen einst so höflichen, netten und liebenden Mann … ja, es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatten sie sich wirklich geliebt und einander respektiert … sonst wären sie ja nicht irgendwann Mann und Frau geworden … und sie hatte nun seit mehr als einem Jahr darüber nachgedacht … sie hatte wirklich nichts anderes mehr für ihn übrig als Mitleid.

Und dieses Mitgefühl machte sie unfähig, im Sinne ihres eigenen Wohlergehens zu handeln.

An einem gewissen Punkt angelangt, hatte sie entschieden zu versuchen, seine wachsende aggressive Art zu besänftigen. Er hatte bei vielen Gelegenheiten über alle möglichen Wehwehchen geklagt, aber nie war er zu einem Arzt gegangen. So hatte sie ihren aufgesucht, ihm erzählt, sie sei unruhig und habe Probleme beim Einschlafen. Sie hatte tatsächlich Probleme beim Schlafen, jedoch lag das an ihrem Ehemann, der sie nicht ließ, wenn sie wollte oder es brauchte.

Daraufhin hatte sie ihrem Mann von dem Rezept erzählt, wobei sie sich schon im vorhinein seiner Reaktion bewusst gewesen war.

„Großartig", hatte er gemeint. „Ich werde diese Pillen auch nehmen. Dann reg ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr so auf, wenn du … ."

Sie hatte ihm nicht wirklich zugehört, was er sie diesmal glauben machen wollte. Es gab eine Menge Möglichkeiten unter denen sie wählen konnte.

Natürlich hatte sie Kollegen und Bekannte und einige von ihnen hatten vielleicht schon mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es war ihr jedoch nie in den Sinn gekommen, mit jemandem über ihre persönliche Misere zu sprechen. Und ihnen war es möglicherweise zu unangenehm, dieses Thema anzusprechen.

Sie hatte gebetet, hatte gebetet, dieses alles irgendwie durchstehen zu können, aber ihre Kräfte schwanden mit jedem weiteren Missbrauch und ihre Verzweiflung wuchs. So musste sie damit alleine fertig werden.

Sie war erschöpft, physisch und psychisch und sah eine verzweifelte Zukunft vor sich liegen. Jetzt hieß es entweder er oder sie. Die Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer. _Sie_ wollte leben, wollte ein für alle mal diesen Bastard loswerden, der ihr Leben ruiniert hatte. Sie wollte ihr Leben zurück, _ein bisschen wenigstens_, koste es, was es wolle!

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	5. Kopfschmerz

**Kapitel 5 – Kopfschmerz**

„Natürlich wird sie wegen des Mordes an ihrem Ehemann entlassen werden, aber man wird sich um sie kümmern. Möglicherweise wird sie sogar nur wegen Totschlags verurteilt. Vorausgesetzt, sie begibt sich in Therapie, könnte sie irgendwann sogar Bewährung bekommen. Aber das bleibt dem Gericht überlassen." Gibbs beendete seinen Bericht.

Abby tat diese Frau so leid. Gott sei Dank hatte sie nie irgendetwas ähnliches erlebt. Nun, sie hatte mal einen Stalker gehabt – das war noch gar nicht so lange her – und es war schrecklich gewesen, aber sie dachte, das sei nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was diese Frau mitgemacht haben musste.

„Ich werde für sie beten", sagte Abby mitfühlend.

„Wenn dieser Bastard nicht schon vor ein paar Stunden gestorben wäre, hätte ich sichergestellt, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommen hätte, auch wenn _er_ heute das Opfer war", knurrte Gibbs.

Gibbs fühlte, wie ihn ein leichter Schwindel befiel, machte dafür aber seine momentane Art verantwortlich, mit der er seinem letzten Satz Nachdruck verliehen hatte.

„Wie sieht´s mit Nachtisch aus, Abs?", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Frittierte Bananen und Yuan Hsiao. Magst du mir in der Küche Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Yu…wie?", wollte Abby wissen.

„Reisbällchen mit süßer Füllung, auch frittiert", erklärte Gibbs, als sei das doch allgemein bekannt.

„Klar!", antwortete Abby, wobei nicht hervorging, ob sie damit meinte, dass sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten wollte oder ob sie wusste was Reisbällchen waren.

Sie standen beide zur gleichen Zeit auf.

„Ich kümmere mich um … was ist los?" Abby machte sich plötzlich wieder Sorgen, als Gibbs mit einer Hand nach der Tischplatte griff, um sich abzustützen, wobei er nicht mehr vermeiden konnte, dass ihm die Schmerzen anzusehen waren.

Er blinzelte ein paar mal, wobei er gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit ankämpfte, um dann vorzugeben: „Mir geht´s gut."

„Gibbs!" rief Abby, wobei sie besorgt den Tisch umrundete. „Mach mir nichts vor!" Sie kam direkt vor ihm zum Stehen. „Sieh mich an", befahl sie.

Gibbs seufzte und tat dann wie erwartet. „Mir geht´s gut, wirklich Abs."

„Mmm-hmm", nickte Abby. „Das kann ich sehen."

Jetzt schüttelte Abby ihren Kopf. Der plötzliche Richtungswechsel von Nicken nach Schütteln machte Gibbs schwindelig und die Übelkeit kam zurück. Er schloss die Augen und die Hand, die immer noch die Tischplatte umklammerte, verkrampfte sich. Es war zwecklos, sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen, und außerdem musste er sich nun wirklich hinsetzen, andernfalls würde er dieses verdammte Schwindelgefühl nie loswerden.

Während er sich also hinsetzte, gab er zu: „Ducky meint, es sei eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Er hat mir ein paar Schmerztabletten gegeben… ."

„Aber du hast sie nicht genommen", unterbrach Abby ihn anklagend. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und begann, seine Schläfen zu massieren.

„Ich musste. Er hat mich gezwungen."

„Warum hast du mich dann nicht angerufen und mir bescheid gesagt? Wir hätten das verschieben… ."

„Abs, mir geht´s gleich wieder besser", versuchte Gibbs sie zu beruhigen. Er presste seine Finger gegen die Stirn, kniff die immer noch geschlossenen Augen noch fester zusammen und stöhnte. „Vielleicht sollte ich doch die Tabletten nehmen, die Ducky mir mitgegeben hat."

„Na, das ist doch ein Wort! Wo?", wollte Abby ungeduldig wissen.

„Jackentasche", war Gibbs´ knappe Antwort.

Abby ging, um die Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser zu holen, positionierte sich direkt neben Gibbs, räusperte sich und wartete, bis er sie ansah. Dann hob sie die Hand, in der sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zwei Pillen hielt, hielt diese direkt vor seinen Mund und befahl: „Mund auf!"

Er gehorchte, Abby verabreichte die Pillen und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Trink!"

Wieder tat Gibbs wie ihm befohlen, innerlich grinsend über Abby´s Art, ihn zu bemuttern.

„So ist´s brav", sagte Abby zufrieden. „Und jetzt …", sie nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zur Couch. „Du kümmerst dich um dich, und ich kümmere mich … um den Nachtisch." Indem sie leichten Druck auf seine Schultern ausübte, zwang sie ihn, sich hinzusetzen. „Hinlegen! Ausruhen!"

„Jawohl, Sir!" Gibbs grinste, als er die Augen schloss und erleichtert feststellte, dass Schwindel und Übelkeit langsam nachließen.

Mit einem mitfühlenden aber dennoch zufriedenen Lächeln ging Abby in die Küche, wo sie zuerst das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine stellte, so dass sie genug Platz hatte, den Nachtisch vorzubereiten.

---------------------------------------

Im Kühlschrank fand sie alles, was sie brauchte. Eine Schüssel mit Teig und ein Teller, auf dem kleine weiße Bällchen lagen. Sie stellte alles auf den Tisch, nahm dann eines von den Bällchen zwischen zwei Finger und hob es in die Höhe. Sie beäugte es skeptisch, roch daran, drückte etwas fester zu und nahm es schließlich auseinander.

Eine schwarze klebrige Masse wurde sichbar. Abby tauchte ihren Finger hinein und zog ihn wieder zurück. Misstrauisch sah sie für einige Sekunden den schwarzen Klumpen an, der nun an ihrem Finger klebte, bevor sie ihn mit ihrer Zungenspitze in Kontakt brachte, um davon zu kosten.

Es schmeckte süß, sehr süß, und es war wirklich ziemlich klebrig.

Abby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das müssen die Reisbällchen sein", schlussfolgerte sie. Und indem sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Reisbällchen auf dem Teller zuwendete, fuhr sie fort: „Na, erzählt ihr mir, was ich jetzt mit euch machen soll? Hm?" Abby legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als würde sie darauf warten, dass die Reisbällchen ihr antworteten. Das taten sie natürlich nicht. Oder doch?

„Ach ja, richtig. Frittieren!" Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

Abby beschloss, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, zuerst die Reisbällchen zu frittieren und in der Zwischenzeit die Bananen vorzubereiten, diese dann in den Teig zu tauchen und ebenfalls im Fett auszubacken. Danach nahm sie sich die Holzkiste vor, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie packte sie aus und suchte nach einem großen Messer und Tellern. Und während sie sich am Inhalt der Box zu schaffen machte, sagte sie: „Ich glaube, du wirst zu den Bananen und den Reisbällchen passen." Und nachdem sie die Kaffeemaschine in Gang gesetzt hatte, richtete sie den Nachtisch auf den Tellern an.

---------------------------------------

Wenige Minuten später balancierte Abby zwei Teller Richtung Wohnzimmer, und es war schon ein ziemlich witziger Anblick, dieser Nachtisch.

Gibbs lag immer noch auf der Couch, tief schlafend, sein Gesicht entspannt. Abby beschloss, seines Zustandes wegen und weil es ohnehin schon spät war, dass sie ihn schlafen lassen sollte. Sie wollte aber in der Nähe bleiben, für den Fall, dass er aufwachen und sich wieder unwohl fühlen würde.

Abby ging zurück in die Küche und holte sich einen Becher Kaffee. Zurück im Wohnzimmer setzte sie sich an den Ess-Tisch und musste grinsen, als sie dieses merkwürdige Gebilde vor sich betrachtete.

Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihren Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Er fiel auf ein paar gerahmte Fotos, die auf dem Kaminsims standen.

Langsam stand Abby auf und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Endlose Minuten lang betrachtete sie die Fotos. Sie hatten nicht immer dort gestanden, erst seit wenigen Monaten. Zuvor wurden sie für eine unglaublich lange Zeit sehr gut verborgen. Abby jedoch kannte sie, hatte sie vor vielen, vielen Jahren einmal gesehen. Mit vorsichtiger Hand nahm sie das mittlere Foto vom Kaminsims. Langsam und sehr behutsam strich sie mit den Fingern über den Rahmen. Vor langer Zeit, lange bevor sie es schließlich gesehen hatte, hatte sie von dem erfahren, was da auf dem Foto zu sehen war. Und sie erinnerte sich, _wie_ sie davon erfahren hatte – auf welche sehr ungewöhnliche aber umso bewegendere Art sie davon erfahren hatte.

Sie seufzte.

Und Abbys Gedanken wanderten zurück in der Zeit – wanderten zurück in eine Zeit, zurück zu jenem Sommernachmittag … . Zurück zu diesem sehr heißen Sommernachmittag … vor sechzehn Jahren… .

---------------------------------------


	6. Der Fremde, Teil I

**Kapitel 6 – Der Fremde (Teil I)**

_Und ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück in der Zeit – wanderten zurück in eine Zeit, zurück zu jenem Sommernachmittag …. Zurück zu diesem sehr heißen Sommernachmittag … vor sechzehn Jahren … _

Sie hatte Geburtstag.

Es war ein sonniger Tag gewesen, und zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Lisa hatte sie viel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag am Strand von Chesapeake Bay verbracht, hatten viele merkwürdige Sachen aufgesammelt, die die Leute hier zurückgelassen hatten und hatten sich Gedanken über deren Herkunft gemacht.

--

Erst vor wenigen Monaten – etwa anderthalb Jahre nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war, waren Abby und ihre Mutter in den kleinen Ort an der Küste von Chesapeake Bay gezogen, etwa 50 Kilometer süd-östlich von Washington D.C. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, nach Mr. Sciutos Tod und Gloria -- Abbys Mutter -- hatte schließlich den Vorschlag ihrer Schwester angenommen, in ihre Nähe zu ziehen.

In der Schule hatte Abby schnell mit ihrer Klassenkameradin Lisa Freundschaft geschlossen, deren Eltern taub waren, genau wie Abbys. Lisa und Abby saßen gleich von Anfang an nebeneinander. Irgendwann im Laufe ihres ersten Tages an der neuen Schule hatte Abby es ziemlich langweilig gefunden, dem Zeug zuzuhören, welches sie schon einmal in ihrer alten Schule gelernt hatte. So hatte sie angefangen, die Worte ihres Lehrers zu wiederholen, indem sie sie gebärdete, wenn ihr Lehrer gerade nicht hinsah. Lisa jedoch hatte ihr eine ganze Weile zugeschaut, und manchmal hatte Lisa gekichert, was Abby ganz und gar nicht lustig gefunden hatte. Verärgert hatte Abby dann vor sich hin gebärdet: _Ich frag mich, was sie so witzig findet_, und es war ihr ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, als Lisa gebärdet hatte: _**Dich **__finde ich so witzig_. Von da an hatten beide sehr viel Spaß zusammen.

--

Eigentlich hätte Abby heute viel lieber auf dem nahen Schrottplatz rumgewühlt, aber es war wirklich zu heiß -- viel zu heiß, um zwischen all den kochend heißen Autowracks herum zu klettern.

Nachdem sie also den köstlichen selbstgebackenen Geburtstagskuchen ihrer Mutter gegessen hatten -- mit Schokoladencreme-Füllung und Schokoladen-Buttercreme-Hülle -- und nachdem sie literweise eiskalte Milch getrunken hatten, hatten Lisa und Abby sich entschieden, runter an den Strand von Chesapeake Bay zu gehen, um nach Spuren unentdeckter Verbrechen zu forschen.

Aber jetzt, am frühen Abend, zogen große Wolken am Himmel auf, die ein mächtiges Gewitter androhten. Von Minute zu Minute wurde es dunkler und immer dunkler, während die Wolken näher und immer näher kamen.

In der Ferne grollte tiefer Donner.

Lisa und Abby waren gerade dabei den Strand zu verlassen, indem sie über ein paar Felsen zur Uferstraße hinaufkletterten, als Abby plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung innehielt und ihr Blick an etwas haften blieb, was sich weiter unten am Stand abspielte.

„Abby", sagte Lisa; etwas verängstigt wegen des herannahenden Gewitters. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir noch vor dem Gewitter nach Hause kommen wollen."

Aber Abby reagierte nicht.

„A-b-b-y!", sagte Lisa noch einmal, wobei sie an Abbys Ärmel zupfte.

„Hmmm?", antwortete Abby langgezogen und geistesabwesend. Sie hatte sich nun schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gerührt, ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Punkt da unten am Strand fixiert, und Lisa konnte jetzt sehen, wie Abby sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ihre rechte Augenbraue hob, der nur Sekunden später die linke Braue folgte, als ihre Augen sich bis zum Äußersten weiteten.

Abby sog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Oh nein!", rief Abby. „Das … das kann er nicht tun!" Sofort begann sie, die Felsen wieder hinunter zu klettern.

„Wer?", rief Lisa hinter ihr her. „Wer kann was nicht tun? Abby!"

Lisa seufzte. _Verdammt! Sie hat Augen wie ein Luchs_, dachte sie.

„Abby! Warte doch!" Aber Abby rannte schon in Richtung des Objekts, welches sie die ganze Zeit so intensiv beobachtet hatte.

Lisa lief ihr nach, blieb aber plötzlich stehen, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, was etwa 50 Meter von ihr entfernt geschah, und sie sah mit mulmigem Gefühl dem zu, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Abby war langsamer geworden und näherte sich jetzt vorsichtig dem Mann, der auf einem Felsen saß. Sie hatte Angst, aber es war nun zu spät, um ihre Meinung zu ändern und umzukehren, und so hatte sie beschlossen, dass es klug wäre, ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen.

„Sie…", Abby's Stimme versagte. Sie schluckte und begann dann erneut: „Sie … sollten das nicht tun", sagte sie leise, und ihre Stimme zitterte.

Abby's Nervosität stieg, als sie bemerkte, dass der Fremde sie vielleicht nicht gehört hatte. Eine Gewohnheit, wegen der sie ihre Mutter schon oft ermahnt hatte, trat zutage. Schon als Kind hatte Abby die Angewohnheit, sich bei Aufregung -- egal ob vor Freude oder aus Angst -- auf die Zehenspitzen zu erheben, dann auf und nieder zu wippen, sich dabei erwartungsvoll auf die Unterlippe zu beißen oder breit zu grinsen – je nach Situation – wobei ihre schwarzen Zöpfe ebenfalls auf und nieder sprangen.

„Hey, Mister? Ähm … wissen sie … dass das _s-e-h-r_ gefährlich sein kann!?"

Langsam hob der Mann seinen Kopf und sah sie an.

„Sie…." Abby wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber als sie seine Augen sah, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken, und sie hörte plötzlich auf zu wippen.

Der Mann war etwas mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie, etwa Anfang dreißig. Er hatte eisblaue Augen, aber sie waren stumpf und traurig und da, wo das Weiße hätte sein sollen, da waren sie rot.

Abby brauchte mehrere Augenblicke um zu bemerken, dass sie inzwischen angefangen hatte, zu gebärden anstatt zu sprechen, und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah der Mann langsam abwechselnd mal in ihr Gesicht, mal auf ihre Hände, die durch die Luft wirbelten, und zu der Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht gesellte sich nun ein fragender Blick.

„Ähm … sie … sie sollten …", Abby kämpftete den Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, und noch bevor ihre Stimme es tat, beendeten ihre Hände den angefangenen Satz, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass diese eindeutigere Worte verwendeten. „Sie sollten das wirklich nicht tun!" Abby zeigte schließlich auf seine Hände.

Der Fremde sah langsam hinunter auf die Waffe, die er in seinen Händen hielt. Er atmete hörbar ein und sah wieder zu Abby hinüber. Sein Gesicht war in ständiger Bewegung, seine Augen blinzelten, er runzelte die Stirn. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Sehr langsam. Obwohl er nicht ein Wort sagte, konnte Abby ‚hören' wie sein ganzer Körper eine einzige Frage stellte: _„Warum nicht?"_

Die ersten Regentropfen fielen, und es wurde windig.

Abby wunderte sich, warum sie tat, was sie nun tat, fragte sich, warum der Fremde sie ließ. Sie war froh, dass Lisa immer noch da war, einige Meter entfernt zwar und sich nicht wagend näher zu kommen, aber sie lief auch nicht weg.

Abby setzte sich in den Sand.

„Ich heiße Abby", stellte Abby sich vor. Eine unangenehme Stille folgte, die nur von dumpfem Donnergrollen unterbrochen wurde.

„Warum…?", fragte Abby schließlich, wobei sie gleichzeitig sprach und gebärdete.

Oder, genauer gesagt, sie gebärdete zuerst und übersetzte sich dann selbst, weil ihr das half, mit ihrer Aufregung klarzukommen. Sie wusste, der Mann verstand jedes einzelne Wort, das sie sagte, obwohl er selbst bis jetzt noch nicht ein Mal gesprochen hatte. Seine Augen verrieten ihn. Er drehte seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Bay driften.

„Okay, Mister. Sie brauchen nicht zu reden."

Abby biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Aber Si-ir?" Sie wartet, bis er sie wieder ansah. „Würden sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun, Sir?"

Er sah sie an, blinzelte, und Abby fuhr fort: „Ich habe heute Geburtstag … und … wenn sie wirklich …", wie zuvor gebärdete Abby diese schrecklichen und beängstigenden nächsten Worte nur. Ihr Herz pochte vor Angst. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt das Recht hatte zu sagen, was sie gerade sagen wollte. Wenn sie es jedoch nicht versuchte, selbst wenn es ungezogen oder unhöflich war, sie hätte sich ansonsten womöglich für den Rest ihres Lebens schuldig am Tod dieses Mannes gefühlt. „ … dann … bitte machen sie das nicht heute, Sir. Ähm … ich werde es … als Geburtstagsgeschenk betrachten."

Wieder folgte eine unangenehme Stille, während Abby auf eine Reaktion des Mannes wartete. Die Anspannung in ihr wuchs zusehends als nichts passierte. Nichts. Kein Wutausbruch, keine Tirade, nicht die kleinste Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah sie einfach nur weiter an.

Es war nun schon sehr dunkel geworden. Blitze zuckten am Horizont und tiefes Donnergrollen klang nun bedrohlich nahe. Mit einem Mal fiel der Regen in Strömen auf sie nieder.

„Verdammt!" Abby hob die Stimme und sprang auf ihre Füße. Sie überlegte einen Moment. Der Mann hatte bis jetzt noch kein Versprechen gegeben, aber Abby würde auf alle Fälle sicherstellen, dass er sich nicht umbringen würde, nicht heute, nicht an ihrem Geburtstag!

„Sir!" Abby schrie so laut sie nur konnte, um den krachenden Donner, der in diesem Moment zu hören war, zu übertönen.

Ein Ruck ging über sein Gesicht, und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nun kommen sie schon! Wir können hier draußen _sterben_, wenn wir vom Blitz getroffen werden!" Abby griff einfach nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich, wobei sie nur kurz stehen blieb, um ihrer immer noch bewegungslos dastehenden Freundin zuzurufen: „Li-sa! Komm schon!"

Und zu Mr. ‚traurige-blaue-Augen' sagte sie: „Sir, könnten sie bitte …?", während sie auf die Waffe zeigte, die er immer noch in der anderen Hand hielt. Der Mann sah hinunter auf Abby's Hand, die seine umklammerte, und Abby verstand, dass sie seine Hand loslassen musste, tat das auch, und er steckte die Waffe zurück ins Halfter. Er leistete keinen Widerstand als Abby sofort wieder seine Hand nahm, und er folgte den zwei Mädchen.

--

Später würde Abby ihn häufig fragen, warum er es zugelassen hatte, dass sie ihn hinter sich hergezogen hatte, warum er sich nicht geweigert hatte, mitzukommen. Dann würde er sie im Gegenzug fragen: „Warum bist du nicht einfach gegangen, als ich nicht auf dich reagiert habe, warum hast du dich stattdessen hingesetzt?" Keiner von beiden hatten diese Fragen je beantwortet. Keiner von _ihnen_, obwohl _jemand_ _ihm_ an genau jenem Abend eine Antwort darauf gegeben hatte. Und er hatte sie aufbewahrt. Er wusste, er würde es ihr irgendwann erzählen müssen. Er wollte auch, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gefunden.


	7. Der Fremde, Teil II

**Kapitel 7 – Der Fremde (Teil II)**

… . Er leistete keinen Widerstand als Abby sofort wieder seine Hand nahm, und er folgte den zwei Mädchen.

Als sie schließlich Abby's Zuhause erreichten, machte ihre Mutter Gloria sich schon große Sorgen um sie und Lisa. Sie stand in der Haustür und winkte ihnen aufgeregt zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich ins Haus kommen sollten. Ohne die Tür zu schließen versammelten sie sich im Hausflur. Gloria wollte Abby und Lisa umarmen, entschied sich aber, dass das unangebracht sei, da beide völlig durchnässt waren. Statt dessen überschüttete sie die beiden mit Fragen, wobei sie Abby keine Zeit ließ, auch nur eine davon zu beantworten.

„Wo seid ihr nur gewesen? Warum kommt ihr erst jetzt? Warum habt ihr euch nicht früher auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht? Oh je, ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt, ihr müsst euch sofort trockene Sachen anziehen!" Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, sah den Fremden an, und ihr wurde plötzlich flau im Magen. „Abigail, wer um alles in der Welt ist das? Oh mein Gott, habt ihr zwei Mädels irgendwas Dummes angestellt?"

All das geschah natürlich in absoluter Stille, zumindest wurde nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen, wortlos durch die Luft wirbelnde Hände wurden allein vom Geräusch hernieder prasselnden Regens und grollendem Donner begleitet.

Abby und Lisa schüttelten mit ihren Köpfen und versicherten – wobei „versicherten" gebärden und sprechen bedeutet, da Abby es gewohnt war, die Gebärden ihrer Mutter gleichzeitig zu übersetzen, wann immer sich eine der Gebärdensprache nicht mächtige Person bei ihnen befand, und der Fremde schien diese offensichtlich nicht zu beherrschen – sie versicherten also, dass sie ok seien, dass sie natürlich sofort die Kleider wechseln würden, und nein, sie hätten nichts angestellt, und bezüglich des Fremden fragte Abby, ob das Abendessen noch für einen weiteren Gast reichen würde.

Jeder drehte sich nun so, dass er den Extra-Gast ansehen konnte, der immer noch in der offenen Tür stand von wo aus er sie in fassungslosem Schweigen beobachtet hatte.

Abby erhob sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und wippte auf und ab. „Ähm … Mom", sagte sie laut, wobei sie ihre Mutter ansah und ihre Hände durch die Luft zu wirbeln begannen. „Das ist Mr. …", abrupt verstummte sie – beides, Worte und Hände betreffend – als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht wusste, wer dieser Mann überhaupt war. Der Mann hatte bis jetzt ja schließlich noch nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen. Gespannt sah sie den Fremden an, legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn an.

Ein Ruck ging über sein Gesicht, er blinzelte und räusperte sich.

„Gibbs", sagte er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme. „Jethro Gibbs."

Genau in diesem Augenblick erhellte ein Blitz den Hausflur, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerkrachen, der die beiden Mädchen vor Schreck zusammenzucken ließ.

Während sie sich noch von dem Schock erholte, gelang es Abby schließlich, ihr Lächeln wiederzufinden, und ihr Lächeln wuchs und wuchs bis sie schließlich breit grinste. „Hi, Mr. Gibbs", sagte Abby, „das ist meine Mom, Gloria."

Dann drehte sie sich ihrer Mutter zu und gebärdete, wobei sie wie zuvor zeitgleich sprach: „Das ist Mr. Gibbs." Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, seinen Namen zu gebärden oder, genauer gesagt, zu buchstabieren, fand das aber nicht ganz so schlimm, weil sie, Abby, ja wusste, wie man den Namen aussprach, und ihre Mutter würde nur seine Initialen benutzen. „Wir haben ihn unten an der Bay gefunden. Er war gerade dabei, etwas _sehr Dummes_ zu tun." Bei den Worten _sehr Dummes_, da sah Abby Mr. Gibbs vorwurfsvoll an. Dann fuhr sie fort: „und als das Gewitter dann kam, da musste ich ihn mitnehmen, damit er sein Versprechen hält, es … nicht zu tun."

Für Gloria war das eine sehr unangenehme Situation. Sie seufzte. „Abigail, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst niemanden belästigen? Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. G."

„Oh Mom!" Abby stöhnte; und zu Mr. Gibbs sagte sie, „Mom sagt, ich hätte sie belästigt. Hab ich?"

Jethro Gibbs öffnete seinen Mund, als wolle er darauf antworten, aber dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und seufzte. Dankbar bemerkte er, dass Abbys Mutter ihr signalisierte, sie solle wieder für sie übersetzen. Und Abby tat, worum ihre Mutter sie gebeten hatte.

„Mr. Gibbs, sie sind herzlich willkommen! Als erstes müssen sie nach drinnen kommen. Sie sind ja völlig durchnässt. Sie müssen auch aus diesen nassen Kleidern. Ich suche ihnen etwas Trockenes …. Das heißt, wartet jemand auf sie?"

Seine Qual ließ Gibbs die Augen fest zusammen kneifen, er schluckte schwer und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Gut", fuhr Gloria mit Abbys Unterstützung fort, „dann sind sie also zum Abendessen eingeladen. Und ich werde ihnen das Gästezimmer herrichten, damit sie heute Nacht nicht in dieses furchtbare Wetter hinaus müssen. Der Gewittersturm wird zunehmend heftiger. Abby, zeig ihm das Badezimmer. Du und Lisa, geht euch bitte umziehen. Abendessen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig." Damit verließ Abbys Mutter sie.

„Mr. Gibbs? Sir?" Abby deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen. Aber er starrte immer noch dorthin, wo Abbys Mutter noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Lisa war Gloria bereits gefolgt, die Stufen hinauf und in Abbys Zimmer verschwunden. Abby fing nun ebenfalls an, in ihren nassen Kleiden zu zittern.

Sie seufzte. „Sir!", sagte sie nun etwas lauter und griff nach seiner Hand. „Bitte! Mir ist kalt!" Sie zog ihn die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie vor sich hin murmelte. Es klang wie: „Das ist voll schräg! Wenn sie nicht sprechen wollen, gut! Ich finde schon raus, warum sie sich so merkwürdig verhalten … irgendwann finde ich das raus!"

Voll schräg´ war übrigens Abbys neuer Lieblingsausdruck. Sie hatte ihn kürzlich in irgendeiner Fernsehsendung aufgeschnappt, und seitdem benutzte sie ihn ständig.

Oben hatte Abbys Mutter schon trockene Kleider für Mr. Gibbs gefunden, und sie kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Abby überließ ihn ihrer Mutter und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Jethro Gibbs legte eine Hand leicht auf Mrs. Sciutos Oberarm, um ihr anzudeuten, dass er ihr etwas sagen wolle, obwohl er nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie ihn wohl verstehen würde. Er langte in seine Jackentasche und holte seinen Ausweis hervor, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er Gunnery Sergeant war und sie deshalb keine Angst zu haben brauchte, als er seine Waffe hervorholte und sie ihr reichte.

„Die werde ich heute nicht mehr brauchen", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst jemandem, weil ihm klar war, dass Gloria taub war, und Abby, die als Übersetzerin hätte fungieren können, war gerade durch die Tür am Ende des Korridors verschwunden. So hoffte er einfach nur, dass ihre Mutter ihn nicht falsch verstehen würde.

Er war dennoch etwas verwirrt, denn Gloria schloss ihre Augen und nickte zustimmend. Denn sie hatte ihn tatsächlich sehr gut verstanden. Sie konnte sehr gut von den Lippen lesen.

--

Als Abby ihr Zimmer betrat, sah sie, dass Lisa sich bereits umgezogen hatte und aufgeregt auf sie wartete. Bevor sie die Tür zu machte, blickte Abby noch einmal durch einen schmalen Spalt nach draußen, um zu sehen, was dort geschah.

Als sie die Tür schloss, erzählte Abby Lisa sofort, was sie eben beobachtet hatte: „Uh, Lisa, das ist wirklich voll schräg! Er hat Mom gerade seine Waffe gegeben! Ich dachte, sie kriegt Angst oder wird wütend, aber das war sie kein bisschen! Und wenn, dann hat sie sich das überhaupt nicht anmerken lassen. Wirklich obervoll schräg!"

„Ich frag mich, warum Mr. Gibbs sich erschießen wollte. Ich meine, das wollte er doch, oder? Das ist wirklich ziemlich dumm", äußerte Lisa ihre Gedanken.

Die beiden Mädchen verbrachten die nächsten zwanzig Minuten damit zu diskutieren, was dieser Mann wohl getan haben könnte, dass er beschlossen hatte, sich umzubringen.

--

Als Abby und Lisa nach unten gingen, mussten sie sich daran erinnern, ihr Gespräch zu beenden, denn Mr. Gibbs würde sie ja hören können, und sie wollten nicht dabei erwischt werden, wie sie schreckliche Spekulationen über ihn anstellten – weder von Mr. Gibbs, noch von Abbys Mutter, was die Gebärdensprache als Mittel der Wahl ebenfalls ausschloss.

_Als Abby das Wohnzimmer betrat, da hatte sie das Gefühl, als habe sich etwas verändert._

Im Wohnzimmer stand Jethro Gibbs neben dem Tisch mit Abbys Geburtstagsgeschenk und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine Hände umklammerten eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees. Gloria ging gerade Richtung Küche und bedeutete Abby und Lisa, sich zu setzen.

Die zwei Mädchen taten dies, wobei sie nicht aufhörten, ihren Gast verstohlen zu beobachten.

Das Abendessen war ganz schön anstrengend für die beiden Mädchen. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, Würstchen und Pommes Frites zu essen und gleichzeitig Gloria und Mr. Gibbs zu erzählen, was sie am Nachmittag alles gemacht hatten. Natürlich wäre es überhaupt kein Problem gewesen zu essen und zur gleichen Zeit zu gebärden, aber ihr Gast war der Gebärdensprache ja nicht mächtig, also mussten sie zusätzlich sprechen, und das war wirklich nicht einfach, wenn man dabei auch noch aß. Aber letztendlich meisterten die Mädchen diese irgendwie ungewöhnliche Situation sehr gut, indem sie sich gegenseitig abwechselnd sprachen und gebärdeten.

Jethro Gibbs folgte der Unterhaltung und stocherte dabei in seinem Essen herum. Er war froh, davon abgelenkt zu sein. Ihm war nicht nach Essen zumute, nun seit einigen Monaten schon nicht. Hinzu kam, dass seine Gedanken noch mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren. Etwas, was Gloria ihm ‚gesagt' hatte.

„Möchte jemand Nachtisch?", wollte Gloria schließlich wissen.

„Na klar", nickten Abby und Lisa gleichzeitig und Abby bestand darauf: „Gibbs, du musst Moms Schokoladenkuchen probieren. Das ist der beste auf der ganzen Welt!" In ihrem Eifer hatte sie ihn einfach Gibbs´ und du´ gerufen, und weil er sich auch später nie darüber beschwerte, blieb sie einfach dabei.

Gibbs musste lächeln -- schwach; und traurig; aber es war tatsächlich ein Lächeln – als er dachte: _Oh ja, Mami macht immer alles am besten und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, macht Daddy das hin und wieder noch besser._ Und er verstand Glorias Worte, die sie auf den Zettel geschrieben hatte, der nun zusammengefaltet in seiner Tasche steckte.

„Du kannst ihn doch nicht zwingen", ermahnte Gloria ihre Tochter und sah sie warnend an.

„Okay … wenn es wirklich der beste ist, dann werde ich ihn probieren."

Er hatte gesprochen. Sehr langsam und bedächtig. Und er lächelte noch immer.

Seinen Worten folgte eine gespenstige Stille. Abby war so überrascht, dass ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb, sie wie angewurzelt bewegungslos auf ihrem Stuhl saß und ihn lange Zeit anstarrte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Dieser Mann konnte _lächeln_. Dieser Mann hatte tatsächlich _gesprochen_!

Ein greller Blitz erhellte das Dämmerlicht, gefolgt von einem mächtigen Donnerschlag, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Was?", fragte Jethro Gibbs erstaunt. Und dann, seinen prüfenden Blick auf Abbys erstarrtes Gesicht gerichtet und mit seinem Kopf in Richtung ihrer Mutter deutend, fragte er mit sanftem Ton: „Möchtest du nicht übersetzen?"

_Und Abby dachte: etwas hatte sich verändert._

Der Kuchen war wie immer köstlich und Gibbs schien es ebenfalls zu schmecken.

Nach einer Weile fragte Gibbs: „Wie gebärdet man _köstlich´_?"

Abby zeigte es ihm, und er wiederholte es in Richtung ihrer Mutter.

Abby lachte in sich hinein. Dieser Mann war wirklich merkwürdig.

„Er nennt sich der Gloria-Geburtstags-Schokoladen-Kuchen. Sie macht ihn immer an Geburtstagen als Geschenk. Und es ist auch Teil meines Geburtstagsgeschenks", erklärte Abby.

„Zusammen mit dem Mikroskop?" Gibbs zeigte auf das Mikroskop, das auf dem Tisch am Fenster stand.

Bald war ein Gespräch im Gange, im Verlauf dessen Abby voller Begeisterung von ihrem Interesse an mysteriösen Dingen erzählte und dass sie eines Tages Kriminaltechnikerin werden wolle. Woraufhin Gloria nur verkündete, dass Abby eines Tages mit ihrer Rumschnüffelei wohl eher in Teufels Küche kommen würde. Abby schmollte auf diese Bemerkung hin, und die anderen lachten. Gibbs erzählte ihnen, dass er Abby vielleicht irgendwann einmal zeigen könne, worum es in diesem Job gehe, da er kurz davor stehe, im Kriminaltechnischen Dienst zu arbeiten und er sei sich sicher, dass es dort auch Kriminallabors geben würde. Als Gegenleistung sozusagen könne Abby ihm ja die Gebärdensprache beibringen. Es war eine faszinierende Art der Kommunikation, fand er, und er brauchte etwas, womit er sein Hände und seine Gedanken in seiner Freizeit beschäftigen konnte.

_Und Abby wusste: etwas hatte sich verändert._

--

Ja, an diesem Abend hatte sich definitiv etwas verändert. An diesem Tag, Abbys Geburtstag, der als heißer Sommertag begonnen hatte, der sie hatte ihre Pläne ändern lassen, runter an die Bucht gehen lassen, anstatt auf dem Schrottplatz rumzuschnüffeln; an diesem Tag fasste Leroy Jethro Gibbs neuen Lebensmut. Obwohl die, die er liebte, nicht mehr da waren -- sie waren aber immer noch in seiner Nähe. Und jemand brauchte ihn. Und es war der Beginn einer sehr engen und dennoch vielen Leuten ungewöhnlich erscheinenden Freundschaft, denn sie wussten nichts über deren Hintergrund. Seitdem, wann immer Abby eine Frage hatte, wann immer sie Hilfe brauchte, Gibbs war immer für sie da. Er hielt sein Versprechen und zeigte ihr die Labors beim NIS, wie es damals noch hieß, und er unterstützte sie, als sie fort ging, um Kriminologie und Forensische Wissenschaften zu studieren. Er besänftigte sie, als ihre erste große Liebe sie verließ und als Lisa nach Europa ging, um zu studieren. Er tröstete sie, als ihre Mutter Gloria starb. Wo auch immer er war, wo auch immer sie war, immer blieben sie in Kontakt. Selbst als er nach Mexiko ging, als er vorhatte in den Ruhestand zu treten, da war sie die einzige, der er eine Telefonnummer hinterlassen hatte, sodass sie ihn erreichen konnte, wann immer sie wollte oder ihn brauchte. Und Abby war ebenso für ihn da. Sie konnte ihn zum Reden bringen, wenn andere das nicht mehr konnten. Und sie tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte und brachte ihm die Gebärdensprache bei. Er lernte schnell und gut. Sie hatten viel Spaß zusammen, so miteinander zu kommunizieren, besonders, wenn keiner sonst zuhören sollte.

Dann, eines Tages, eines wolkenverhangenen und windigen Sommernachmittages -- es war einige Tage lang sehr heiß gewesen -- da saßen die beiden auf einem Felsen am Ufer von Chesapeake Bay. Es war an der gleichen Stelle wie im Jahr 1991. Und genau wie an jenem Tag, an dem sie hier zum ersten Mal aufeinandergetroffen waren, zogen große Wolken am Himmel auf, die ein mächtiges Gewitter androhten. Von Minute zu Minute wurde es dunkler und immer dunkler, während die Wolken näher und immer näher rückten. In der Ferne grollte tiefer Donner. Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen, als Gibbs mit einem Mal anfing zu gebärden. Seine Augen auf irgend etwas irgendwo am anderen Ufer der Bucht gerichtet, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Ereignis, welches ihn damals dazu gebracht hatte, mit seinem Auto in der Gegend umherzufahren; raus aus Washington D.C. Richtung Chesapeake Bay, an der Küste entlang, bis hierher, in der Absicht, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, das so wertlos geworden war; Selbstmord zu begehen, indem er sich erschießen wollte … und statt dessen Abby hier an ihrem 14. Geburtstag zu begegnen. Indem er langsam und wohlüberlegt gebärdete, erzählte er Abby von seiner Familie, erzählte ihr von seiner Frau Shannon und seiner Tochter Kelly. Und er erzählte ihr von deren Tod…


	8. Sie hat es gewusst

**Kapitel 8 – Sie hat es gewusst**

--

„Abby?" Die Stimme klang von weit her, leise und gedämpft und schaffte es kaum, in ihre Gedanken vorzudringen. Noch einmal fuhr Abby mit ihren Fingern über den Rahmen des Fotos. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange.

„Abs?" Sie hörte, wie jemand sanft ihren Namen rief, und langsam wurde sie sich bewusst, wo sie eigentlich war. Sie stand vor dem Kamin in Gibbs' Wohnzimmer. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn zuvor dazu gebracht hatte, sich auf die Couch zu legen. Sie drehte sich um und machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen und vor ihm zu verbergen. Traurig sah sie ihn an.

Gibbs saß auf der Couch. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser, und ihm wurde klar, dass er für mindestens drei oder vier Stunden geschlafen haben musste.

Als er aufgewacht war, hatte er einige Minuten gebraucht, um sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, dass er mit Abby zu Abend gegessen hatte und dass er dann… Abby! Wie hatte er sie nur vergessen können! Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen, und nachdem er sich wieder daran erinnert hatte, keine abrupten Bewegungen zu machen und sich daher nur langsam umzusehen, sah er sie vor dem Kamin stehen. Obwohl sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, wurde ihm schnell klar, was sie so traurig machte.

Er rief sie, leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, und als sie nicht reagierte, versuchte er es noch einmal, drang schließlich zu ihr durch, und als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich weinte, winkte er sie zu sich.

„Komm her", sagte er ruhig.

Abby ging zu ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand und ohne sie loszulassen, gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich vor ihn auf den Couchtisch setzen solle. Sie hielt das Foto noch immer in ihrer Hand, behutsam, als könne sie die zwei Menschen, die darauf zu sehen waren, verletzen. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, denn mehr und mehr stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Gibbs legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie so langsam und sanft dazu, ihren Kopf zu heben und ihn schließlich doch anzusehen.

„Sie waren so wunderschön", flüsterte Abby heiser bevor ihre Tränen ihre Stimme erstickten.

„Shhh … . Weine nicht, Abs", sagte Gibbs während er die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. All die Jahre war es nicht leicht für ihn gewesen. Immer noch nicht. Am Schlimmsten war der immer wiederkehrende Gram darüber, dass er nie die Chance gehabt hatte, sich richtig von Shannon und Kelly zu verabschieden. Der Schmerz des Verlustes seiner Familie würde nie wirklich vorübergehen. Er würde mal mehr, mal weniger präsent sein, mal mehr, mal weniger schmerzlich, aber er würde immer da sein. Abby hatte Shannon und Kelly nicht gekannt und obwohl Gibbs wusste, wie sehr sie mit ihm litt -- immer mit ihm gelitten hatte seit er ihr vor einigen Jahren davon erzählt hatte-- er wusste auch, dass sie ihn niemals von diesem Schmerz befreien konnte. Und das verlangte er ja auch gar nicht.

Gibbs konnte nur ahnen, _wo_´ Abby während der letzten Stunden gewesen sein musste, und seine Vermutungen wurden bestätigt, als sie, sich selbst mit Vorwürfen überschüttend, versuchte, ihr unangebrachtes Verhalten von vor sechzehn Jahren zu entschuldigen:

„Wenn ich das damals gewusst hätte, glaub mir, ich hätte dich niemals belästigt. Gloria hätte mich aufs Ärgste ausgeschimpft, wenn sie davon gewusst hätte..." Die Worte erstarben auf Abbys Lippen, als Gibbs seinen Zeigefinger über diese legte.

Seine Augen suchten die ihren, und als sie sie schließlich gefunden hatten und Abby auch nicht mehr versuchte, seinem Blick zu entkommen, sagte er: „Sie hat es gewusst, Abs."

Abbys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Davon hatte sie, Abby, keine Ahnung gehabt. Gloria, ihre Mutter, hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass sie von Shannon und Kelly gewusst hatte. Und als Abby von ihnen erfahren hatte, da war Gloria schon gestorben. Gibbs konnte die Verwirrung in Abbys Gesicht sehen und so versuchte er zu erklären. Und nun verstand Abby auch, was damals, am Abend ihres 14. Geburtstages geschehen war, als der Mann mit diesen traurigen blauen Augen schließlich angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

„Abs, ich wäre vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben, wärest du nicht gewesen! Ein 14jähriges Mädchen, das noch sturer war als ich, kühn genug sich jemandem zu nähern, der gerade dabei ist sich zu erschießen … ich bewundere dich dafür. Und du kannst selbst auch stolz darauf sein. Gloria war sehr stolz auf dich. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst vor dem, was dir hätte passieren können, aber sie hat es dir nie gezeigt."

Abby sah ihn nur an, also fuhr er fort: „An jenem Abend wollte Gloria meine nassen Kleider aufhängen, und ich nahm den Flachmann aus der Tasche, in den Shannons und Kellys Namen eingraviert sind. Deine Mutter brachte mich ins Wohnzimmer und brachte mich dazu, am Esstisch Platz zu nehmen. Sie brachte mir einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee und setzte sich mit Papier und Stift zu mir, um mit mir zu reden.

Sie fragte mich sofort, ob Shannon und Kelly meine Frau und Tochter seien und ob sie der Grund seien, warum ich so traurig war. Es war ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, dass sie es so direkt ausdrückte, und ich habe sie nur angestarrt. Und genau das hat sie auch getan. Mich angeschaut, traurig angeschaut. Ich weiß nicht wie lange. Bis ich schließlich mit dem Kopf genickt haben muss und ihr erzählt habe, dass sie tot waren. Nicht wie oder warum, nur, dass sie gestorben waren.

Und Gloria schrieb: Sie möchten auch sterben?

Als ich wieder genickt habe, schrieb sie weiter: Wissen Sie, sie mögen vielleicht nicht mehr hier sein, aber sie sind dennoch auf irgendeine Weise bei ihnen. Sie passen auf sie auf und beschützen sie. Sie wollen nicht, dass sie sterben, und Abby kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sie an etwas zu hindern, was Abby sehr richtig als _ziemlich dumm´_ bezeichnet hat. Abby hat vor ca. anderthalb Jahren ihren Vater verloren. Es ist nicht leicht ohne ihn, und wir vermissen ihn sehr. Aber wissen sie, was uns weitermachen lässt ist der Glaube daran, dass niemand wirklich tot ist, solange noch jemand an ihn denkt."

Schweigend saßen beide da, während Abby in sich aufnahm, was Gibbs ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Und Gibbs dachte noch einmal über Glorias Worte nach, und er musste zugeben, dass er irgendwann ihre Bedeutung vergessen hatte. Er hatte nie wieder versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, aber er hatte auch nie sonderlich darauf aufgepasst.

„Das hat Gloria mir nie erzählt", sagte Abby schließlich.

„Nein", antwortete Gibbs, und er nahm das Foto und öffnete den Rahmen. „Weil ich sie gebeten hatte, dir nichts davon zu erzählen." Und während er sprach: „Du hattest erst anderthalb Jahre zuvor deinen Vater verloren, und dein Leben hatte sich gerade erst wieder einigermaßen _normalisiert_. Der Schock wäre zu groß für dich gewesen, hättest du zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Shannon und Kelly erfahren."

Er nahm den Zettel, der hinter dem Foto klemmte und gab ihn Abby. Es war der Zettel, den Abbys Mutter damals benutzt hatte, um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Und Abby konnte nun all das nachlesen, was er ihr soeben berichtet hatte.

Da er sich völlig im Klaren darüber war, dass daraufhin noch mehr Tränen fließen würden, hatte Gibbs seine Hände auf Abbys Arme gelegt, und obwohl die Prellung an seinem Arm bei dieser Bewegung höllisch schmerzte, zog er sie nun zu sich heran und hielt sie fest, während sie sich an seiner Schulter ausweinte.

Minuten vergingen, und irgendwann drehte Abby sich aus seiner Umarmung und zog sich langsam zurück. Als sie schließlich lächelte, konnte er in ihrem Gesicht so etwas wie Erleichterung sehen.

„Weißt du was, Gibbs?", fragte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass Gloria es gewusst hat, weil ich nie die Möglichkeit hatte, ihr das zu erzählen. Sie war sehr klug."

„Ja, Abs, deine Mutter war eine sehr kluge Frau", bestätigte Gibbs und lächelte ebenfalls.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er, bevor er dazu gebracht worden war, auf der Couch einzuschlafen, den Nachtisch hatte machen wollen. Und weil es ja Abbys Geburtstag war stand noch immer etwas Besonderes aus. Etwas, das Gloria immer an Geburtstagen gemacht hatte. Etwas, das Abby nun an ihrer Stelle an Geburtstagen zu tun pflegte. Besonders an ihrem eigenen Geburtstag und ganz besonders für Gibbs. Er mochte es wirklich sehr.

„Und weißt du was, Abs?", fragte er. „Deine Mom hat tatsächlich den besten Schokoladenkuchen der Welt gemacht!"

Sie lachten beide über diesen Satz und Gibbs war froh, dass Abby auf diese Weise reagierte und nicht noch trauriger wurde.

„Und ihre Tochter macht ihr wirklich Konkurrenz", fügte Gibbs noch hinzu, und natürlich wollte er wissen: „Nun, wo ist mein Schokoladenkuchen?"

Er grinste breit und plötzlich erinnerte sich Abby daran, was sie getan hatte, als sie das Dessert hergerichtet hatte. Und mit einem Mal war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, den Schokoladenkuchen zu garnieren.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte vorsorglich eine schuldbewusste Miene auf. Sie gab den Blick frei auf das, was sich hinter ihr auf dem Esstisch befand. Gibbs´ Augen weiteten sich, als er das bizarre Gebilde sah.

Da standen zwei Teller auf dem Tisch, auf jedem ein riesiges Stück Schokoladenkuchen. Und was das ganze so merkwürdig erscheinen ließ war folgendes: Rings um das riesige Stück Schokoladenkuchen lagen frittierte Bananenstücke und oben auf dem Kuchen, das waren offenbar die Reisbällchen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er ungläubig.

Abby zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hatte große Mühe, nicht zu lachen. „Ähm … Abbys Gloria-Geburtstags-Schokoladen-Kuchen … was sonst?!" Ihre Antwort klang überzeugend.

Aber Gibbs konnte sie kichern hören, als sie flüsterte: „… chinesischer Art…"

_**ENDE**_


End file.
